Bubble Bee Man
This article is about the quest giver, you might also be looking for the B.B.M. Mask. Bubble Bee Man is an NPC associated with Beesmas. He can be formerly found near Panda Bear (behind the Global Top Battlers Leaderboard) and on the inner top of the Bear Gate (only accessible at night due to the moon platforms). As of the 12/23/2019 update, Bubble Bee Man has been removed behind the Global Top Battlers Leaderboard. Bubble Bee Man gives a quest once you get the first badge from Bee Bear. If you talk to Bubble Bee Man after finishing B.B.M Mission, he will give you Night Bells. However, due to a bug, he may not give out Night Bells. Quest (Near Panda Bear) Quest (Inside 30 Bee Gate) Ornament Quest Dialogue Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20181220 072311586.png|Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Zone. File:AC942CDE-C5D4-4C18-BAF5-6F0B84529646.jpeg|A Royal Jelly token in the 30 Bee Zone in front of Bubble Bee Man. File:Enzymes.PNG|Enzymes in the 30 Bee Zone near Bubble Bee Man. File:RobloxScreenShot20181231 163814861.png|Bubble Bee Man talking in the 30 bees area before you finish Bee Bear's quests. Trivia * This is the only NPC that has two NPC pads for itself. * This is the second NPC that gives you gear as a reward for completing his quests, the first being Sun Bear. * Bubble Bee Man is actually a Roblox hat: Bubble Bee Man * This is the only NPC whose dialogue contains references to other Roblox games. * Bubble Bee Man's head appears much like the head of a creator called Mah_Bucket in his game called Purple Skittles. He also is hosting a fan-event called "Beesmas", which Bee Swarm is participating in which is the whole reason behind the Christmas update. Gamelink * Sometimes, when you join a game while wearing the B.B.M Mask, the image the left corner of your screen that shows the logo of the B.B.M Mask will be invisible, but you can still hover over where it's supposed to be to see its stats. * He is the only quest giver to give Evictions, a Festive Bean, Bubble Bee Jelly and Bumble Bee Jelly. **He is also the first quest-giver to give Night Bells, the second being Spirit Bear. * He is the fourth quest giver that isn't a bear. * He is the first and only quest giver that requires you to defeat Stump Snail. * In old servers, you can still see Bubble Bee Man completing his dialogue although you haven’t completed his quests. * He is the only quest giver who gives 2 hats. * After 2/1/2019 Update, you will find a Royal Jelly token in front of Bubble Bee Man and an Enzymes token on the other side of the platform - where one of the Presents were hidden. * He and Sun Bear give out a regular and mondo version of one of their items. * Considering the quests needed to complete Bee Bear's quests, the 5 Gifted Riley Bee quests, the 5 Gifted Bucko Bee quests, Science Bear's quests to get the translators to deliver the presents, you need to complete at least 100 quests in total in order to complete B.B.M. Mission. * If you try to talk to him before you made a present with Bee Bear, he would say to come back later when you made a present with Bee Bear, meaning you need to earn the Beesmas Beeliever badge first. * This is the quest giver to give the least amount of honey for a reward. Category:Quest giver Category:Beesmas Event Category:NPC